


She's So Mean

by until_your_breathing_stops_forever



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 2014! 5SOS, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Light Angst, Luke get ur shit together, Partying, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Songfic, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Underage Drinking, lyrics, pining a bit, this was pulled out out of the archives for youngblood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 03:26:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_your_breathing_stops_forever/pseuds/until_your_breathing_stops_forever
Summary: Yeah, you want her but she's so meanorLuke wants a girl but she loves leading him on





	She's So Mean

Luke was amazed that you could even exist, a wild reckless beauty, spotted at the back of school, after hours, swigging a drink and a cigarette hanging out of your lip stained mouth. You winked at him and he felt an instant blush over his cheeks. You walked over, ignoring the rest of the boys with Luke, grinning. "Hey Hemmings, you look cool, bring your friends and let's have a party." And from there he was stuck - he never knew a girl who get get her own way all the time, and he always gave in.

His friends didn't trust her. "Man she's a hot mess." Michael spoke, scratching his head in awe. "An angel, I'd call it." Luke bit his lip ring as they were waiting in his room, waiting for her signal to sneak out to some party downtown, that Luke's family definitely wouldn't approve of. "She makes you so blind man, you'd do anything for her." Calum laughed, stuffing vodka into his backpack. "I don't mind." She did appear, dragging them into a haze of lights and smoke. She insisted on staying at the party late, because "the fun never ends" and she did ditch Luke for her friends but he couldn't bring himself to be hurt, well she did kiss him that night and he felt like flying.

She was very up town despite her appearance - she had rich parents who relocated from Manhattan for a new job - a decision she didn't care for. "I mean, I'm not them - I'm a get-around, anything-goes girl, they're so uptight and up town I suppose." She was very relaxed around sex, something Luke wasn't used to, but my god it was addicting when her hand brushed his thigh and soft kisses were left on his neck in the moonlight of three in the morning.

He remembers going to a candy store with her - "I'm still hardcore and don't forget it." and ended up laughing hysterically as she screamed "gimme more!" (she secretly loved Britney) at the poor cashier, as he was trying to weigh her favourite strawberry laces - Luke remembers how she tasted of them when they fucked in the back of his car later that day, he loves the rush. She was a tornado, in the waves of destruction she left as his parents were out for the day, and he left his room for a moment and found her clothes on the floor along with his newly scratched records. She simply shrugged and grinned. "They got in the way." He shook his head. "Stop destroying my stuff," before kissing her more rough that before, holding her hips tighter out of anger. Luke knew he was screwed, she was a one way ticket and he couldn't come back.

Jack whistled at a hickey spotted on Luke's collarbone. "Who's the girlfriend?" He asked Luke, laughing. "Not a girlfriend, just a girl I know and she's a bit wild." Luke grinned. "Yeah, you think I didn't notice you sneaking out at 3 am with some giggling girl who only seems to call you 'Hemmings' and the other lads, bottles in your bag clinking? Wrap your bottles in t-shirts, first of all, second you're lucky I won't tell Mum." Jack said casually making Luke choke on his drink. "Damnit I want her, but she's so mean you get me? But I won't let go, so I'm stuck here in limbo of booze and one night stands." Luke sighed and Jack rubbed his back. "You always did like the wild child Luke, but girls like her don't change. Maybe have your fun then get out, don't let her completely use you."

"If you don't shut your fucking mouth she'll freak out." Ashton hissed as they sat getting high in his old BMW. "Don't make anyone paranoid Luke, enjoy it." He just giggle and took another hit before sliding his hand into his back pack and grabbing cigarettes - he didn't usually smoke but he thought fuck it. He tossed everyone a cigarette and let her shotgun with him for the hell of it. He sat with the boys playing some random video game, still high when Calum said "you better get your shit together man, she's bringing you down." Luke just laughed. "Tell me about it but I just can't let her go."

"Jack tells me you've got a new girl in your life." Ben smirks and corners Luke in his room. "No, what? Oh Y/N, she's not my girl, she's just a girl." Ben just nods. "Tell me about her, c'mon." Ben sat down Indian style, making Luke laugh. "Well, she's got a wicked sense of humour, you won't believe what she says, and uh she drinks Bacardi in the morning until it goes to her head, she's just wild and I like her but she's too mean, she does one night stands not relationships and I don't know." Ben frowned. "She just makes me a little bit crazy every now and then , like she'll stab me in the back then be calling me baby." Luke opens his bedside drawer forgetting about the weed, vodka and cigarettes lying in there. "Luke what the fuck, this girl, as much as you may like her, she's not good." Luke just laughed. "I know, but I can't let her go."

Later that day, Luke told her his true feelings. "I wanna do this properly but I can't if you keep acting like this, tell me if you wanna do this for real or I'll walk away." The only answer he got was "Stay." He had a show later that night and he walked on stage and he could see her backstage. "Gonna dedicate a little cover for a special girl in my life, here's She's So Mean by Matchbox Twenty!" And he could see her laughing off stage from his position.


End file.
